<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Gift by Kibou-no-hana (Kibou_no_Hana0)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908658">The Best Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibou_no_Hana0/pseuds/Kibou-no-hana'>Kibou-no-hana (Kibou_no_Hana0)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shaman King (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibou_no_Hana0/pseuds/Kibou-no-hana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana decides to buy Redseb a birthday gift. But what kind of gift should he buy? [Fluff / Family]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Best Gift</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>— Come on, tell me already! — The blonde young boy asked, pouting. Hana was 8 years old now, so Tamao decided to give him allowance for the first time. Now, he was interrogating the older boy in order to know what he wanted as a birthday gift.</p>
<p>— You don't need to buy me anything, Hana-chan. — Redseb giggled after looking to his silly pout. — You shouldn't use your allowance to buy things for other people. Why don't you buy some manga or ice cream for yourself instead?</p>
<p>— But you always gave me gifts for my birthdays, now I want to do the same, stupid niisan!</p>
<p>Redseb laughed, thinking about how Hana resembled both Anna and Yoh in some ways. It's been many years since the last time he saw them, but the connection he felt with them would never wither away, no matter how long it's been or how far they were.</p>
<p>And now, he had another sibling to look after, in the same way Yoh and Anna looked after him and his sister during the Shaman Fight. And, of course, both him and his sister would do anything for Hana. Not only to repay the Asakura for everything they did for them, but also because they loved Hana as their own sibling.</p>
<p>— Ok then, if you don't wanna talk I'll buy anything! No refunds! Even if it's a teddy bear!</p>
<p>Hana bolted outside of the inn.</p>
<p>— Are you sure you shouldn't have just accepted? — A ghost with a mask appeared from inside the closet. — He looked serious, so maybe you should have just said something you wanted. I'm sure Tamao would understand and give him more allowance if I explained it to her, as well.</p>
<p>— Maybe you're right, Mikihisa-san. But I'm also kinda curious to see what he'll give me. By the way, shouldn't you appear to say hello to your grandson someday?</p>
<p>Mikihisa shrugged, but didn't answer.</p>
<p>— By the way, where's Seyrarm-chan?</p>
<p>— She went to buy a soda, but she must be coming back home by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana was walking around the city, looking for gift shops aimlessly. He couldn't think of what kind of gift Redseb would like.</p>
<p><em>Maybe a book? Or a music CD? But I don't have much money. </em>— he thought —<em> I could ask Manta to make one with the best songs ever! Oh, but I don't want to go to jail... That was not a nice place.</em></p>
<p>While he was lost in his thoughts, he heard a soft female voice calling his name.</p>
<p>— Hana-chaaaan!</p>
<p>He recognized Seyrarm's voice. She was carrying a bag with a bottle of melon soda and some crackers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— So, you were looking for a gift for my brother? — The girl asked, smiling gently.</p>
<p>— Yes, but he didn't want to tell me what he wanted, so I'm at a loss. — Hana said, while kicking a cigarette butt that was on the sidewalk.</p>
<p>— Hum... — The girl thought. — I think he'd like one million dollars!</p>
<p>— But I don't have a million dollars! — Hana answered, irritated — Who the hell would get one million dollars as a birthday gift?</p>
<p>— I was just joking. — She laughed. — What about a teddy bear, then?</p>
<p>— Stop joking already! — Or, at least, Hana assumed she was joking — What kind of guy would want a teddy bear? Nevermind, let me carry the soda and let's look for a birthday gift together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana woke up earlier that day, and went directly to Redseb's room. He didn't like waking up so early, but Redseb always left very early in the morning during weekdays in order to help in a flower shop, so this was the best opportunity to find him and give him his gift before the night. It was the first time he bought someone a gift, so he was really excited.</p>
<p>— Redseb-niisan! — Hana knocked his door — Wake up!</p>
<p>Redseb was already up, studying a landscaping book he borrowed in the library, so he just closed the book and walked to the door and opened it.</p>
<p>— Hey, Hana-chan. You woke up early today. — He was surprised to see the young boy this early in the morning. Hana usually would sleep until really late during the summer vacation. — Oh, by the way, happy birthday!</p>
<p>— Happy birthday! — Hana extended his arm, showing a present box — Here, your birthday gift!</p>
<p>— Oh, thank you very much. Can I open it?</p>
<p>— Sure!</p>
<p>Redseb opened the wrap, to reveal a pair of blue gardening gloves.</p>
<p>— Thank you, Hana! — He said, while ruffling Hana's hair — I will use it a lot!</p>
<p>— Hehe. — The blonde boy scratched his nose and smiled proudly — I had some help from Seyrarm-neechan too. She said I should choose something you would use.</p>
<p>— You know, Hana? — Redseb said, with a gentle smile on his face — I already received the best gift I could ever ask for.</p>
<p>— What's it? — Hana asked, with a curious face.</p>
<p>— Having Seyrarm and you as siblings.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Author Notes</strong>
</p>
<p>Even though Hana grew up with Redseb and Seyrarm as siblings, we don't have any scenes with them acting like siblings yet. Redseb was always a really good big brother to Seyrarm, so I imagine he'd be a good big brother to Hana as well!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Please don't forget to review!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bonus scene: </strong>
</p>
<p>Seyrarm: Here, your gift! It's the teddy bear you wanted.</p>
<p>Redseb: Thank you very much! Now my collection is finally complete.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>